<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the altar is my hips by AstrologicalGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297775">the altar is my hips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem'>AstrologicalGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He worships her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the altar is my hips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bennett worships her, in a way. It certainly seems it, in bed together. He kisses down her body, over her breasts. He makes his way down to her hips, sucking small marks over her hipbones. Melanie lets out a small whine, her hand fisting in his hair. </p><p>This isn't bed, either of their beds, but it's the helm chair and that's close enough, for the two of them, now. Something unique about pressing her against the back of the chair, her wrapping her legs around his head and keeping him so close to her center. </p><p>He presses kisses to her clit, featherlight touches hitting her sensitive bud, and she whines, lets out a practically sinful noise that makes him want to bury his face in her cunt and see just how loud she can actually get. But he knows this is how she stays in control, guiding his head. He wants to worship her, wants to show her how much he loves her. </p><p>He moves his hands, one moving to grip her hips, the other moving to slide his fingers inside of her. She moans, the hand in his hair tightening, trying desperately to grind against him. "Please..." He suckles her clit, and she squirms, hips rocking up to buck against his face. He goes back to the featherlight touches, just gentle kisses while his fingers pump inside of her. </p><p>Eventually, Melanie tightens the grip in his hair, pulls his mouth closer to her, overcome with pleasure and wanting and yearning for something, something, something more while her body is wracked with wave after wave of want and need and Bennett, silent smirk on his face, knowing he caused this. </p><p>He worships her, the goddess that she is, and he takes a perverse pleasure in watching that goddess come undone. He knows, knows better, perhaps, than anyone, that her status is ever changing to some, but to him, it is not. No matter the falsehoods, the lies, the secrets, she is holy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Try #2 lmao I HOPE this works</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>